Trade fairs traditionally have provided a forum for members of a particular industry to showcase their wares and recent development activities while studying those of competitors. Consumer fairs are similar but additionally provide a forum for members to sell and display products and disseminate information to the consuming public.
Over the last decade, however, studies show that average tradeshow attendance has dropped by more than one-third. Experts suggest that factors which might contribute to this decline include corporate budget cuts, rising travel expenses, concerns over impacts on productivity, and the preference of stay-at-home internet research over attendance to the shows.
In the wake of diminishing attendance and rising costs to tradeshow exhibitors, administrators have sought new ways in which to draw exhibitors and consumers to their shows. Experts have suggested smaller tradeshows, round-table discussions, and other strategies which focus on appealing to specific groups of attendees rather than simply providing another form of mass advertising to consumers.
One reason why these approaches have been suggested is that tradeshow attendees have recently displayed a shift in objectives they hope to achieve by attending the events. Namely, one renowned expert in tradeshows has opined that attendees are now more than ever seeking to obtain new strategies, tactics, and the skills necessary to improve their business.” Similar polls of attendees show that the majority attend to obtain credible and reliable information.
More recently, experts have sought to address these needs by encouraging exhibitors to have industry experts or analysts to present information to attendees, rather than simply having salesmen make sales pitches. Further, these experts have suggested exhibitors move away from traditional lecture style formats, as well as select more innovative topics for discussion which might provide a source of new and useful information to attendees.